1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device having lock mechanisms of high interactive stability when a first housing and a second housing thereof are locked together.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a conventional electronic device. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional electronic device 100 includes a first housing 110, a second housing 120, and a lock mechanism 130 for locking the first housing 110 and the second housing 120. The lock mechanism 130 mainly includes a push button 132, a spring (not shown), and a lock clasp 134, and the second housing 120 has an opening 122 for lodging the lock clasp 134. When the first housing 110 and the second housing 120 are locked together, the lock clasp 134 produces structural interference with the second housing 120 around the opening 122 so that the lock clasp 134 clasps the second housing 120.
Generally speaking, when a user is using the electronic device 100, the user first pushes the push button 132 to move the lock clasp 134 into the opening 122, so as to release the structural interference between the lock clasp 134 and the second housing 120, and then open the first housing 110. When the hand of the user leaves the push button 132, the spring makes the lock clasp 134 back to its original position.
When the user wants to lock the first housing 110 and the second housing 120, the user forces the first housing 110 to rotate relatively to the second housing 120 with a rotating shaft (not shown) of the second housing 120 as an axis so that the first housing 110 gets close to the second housing 120. When the lock clasp 134 gets in contact with the second housing 120, the guiding surface 134a of the lock clasp 134 moves along the second housing 120 at the opening 122 so that the lock clasp 134 presses the spring and enters the opening 122. Then, when the guiding surface 134a and the second housing 120 stop interfering structurally, the resilience of the spring makes the lock clasp 134 to go back to its original position and produce structural interference with the second housing 120 to lock the first housing 110 and the second housing 120.
However, the resilience of the spring is released instantaneously, thus, when the lock clasp 134 goes back to its original position to produce structural interference with the second housing 120, the lock clasp 134 is not moved back to its original position stably and is easily damaged due to collision with the second housing 120.